¿Y yo por que?
by Mara - Misty
Summary: ¿Se han imaginado a la pequeña Sakura entrando a un concurso como Super M (concurso de modelos)? Bueno, este fic trata de eso. Un extraño concurso se realizará en Tomoeda. ¿Quien será la ganadora?
1. ¡No me digas que no sabes lo que es!

¿Y yo por que? Capitulo 1: ¡No me digas que no sabes lo que es!  
  
Tomoyo llego a la escuela Tomoeda con una sonrisa en el rostro y un pequeño panfleto en la mano, luego de saludar efusivamente a sus amigas Rika, Chiharu y Naoko salio casi corriendo para ver a su mejor amiga Sakura Kinomoto. - ¡¡Sakura!! - grito mientras corria a su lado, haciendo que su voz melodiosa retumbara dentro de la pequeña aula e hiciera que todos los presentes se voltearan a verla - ¿Que sucede Tomoyo? - pregunto la aludida con una pequeña gota en su cabeza - ¡Mira esto! - dijo extendiendole el papel a su amiga - Ah, por cierto, ¡Buenos dias! - ¡Buenos dias Tomoyo! - dijo mientras tomaba el papel entre sus manos. - ¿No te parece genial? - exclamo Tomoyo muy emocionada, mientras Sakura recorria con la vista el papel - ¿Que es esto Tomoyo? - pregunto Sakura extrañada - ¡No me digas que no sabes lo que es! Pero si en la TV le hacen propaganda cada 15 minutos ... - dijo algo preocupada la niña - No miro mucha TV - dijo la pequeña Sakura, su amiga iba a acotar algo cuando un saludo fue lanzado al aire - ¡Buenos dias mi querida Sakura!, ¡Buenos dias Daedouji! - exclamo Li Shaoran entrando al salon de clases - ¡Muy buenos dias Shaoran! - dijo la pequeña Sakura lanzandose a sus brazos - Buenos dias Li - dijo inclinandose Tomoyo - ¿Han visto que ya empezara el concurso? - pregunto Shaoran con los ojos brillantes - ¡Claro que si! ¿Acaso estas tan emocionado de que Sakura participe como yo? - ¡Por supuesto!, ella es la niña mas linda del mundo - dijo Shaoran abrazando con fuerza a la niña que estaba contra su cuerpo, Sakura abrio bien grande los ojos y miro otra vez el papel - ¿Se refieren a este concurso? - le pregunto a Shaoran levantando el panfleto - ¡Si, a ese mismo! - dijo emocionado - ¿Me puedes explicar de que se trata? - pregunto suavemente - ¡No me digas que no sabes lo que es! Pero si en la Tv le hacen propaganda cada 15 minutos ... - dijo extrañado el chico - No miro mucha Tv - dijo por segunda vez en el dia, y Shaoran iba a acotar algo mas cuando una voz se metio en medio - ¡La, la, la, la! - Meiling entro al salon, cantando en voz muy alta, caminando como si estuviera en medio de un increible desfile - ¡Buenos dias Meiling! - dijeron las 3 personas al mismo tiempo - Vamos, quiero ver algo de aire entre ustedes dos - dijo metiendose entre Sakura y Shaoran - ¿Por que caminas de esa forma Meiling? - pregunto Sakura - ¡Por el concurso! - dijo Meiling emocionada juntando sus manos - ¿Tambien vas a inscribirte? - preguntaron Tomoyo Y Shaoran - ¡Claro que si! - dijo casi a los gritos Meiling - ¿Por que "tambien"? ¿Quien mas va a inscribirse? - Sakura, por supuesto, ella es la niña mas linda que conozco - dijo Tomoyo  
  
- Entonces tendre mucha competencia - dijo celosamente Meiling - ¡Pero ni crean que la dejare ganar! - siguio, refiriendose a Tomoyo y Shaoran - ¿Alguien podria explicarme de que se trata? - pregunto nuevamente Sakura, sin esperar tener una respuesta concreta ... - ¡No me digas que no sabes lo que es! Pero si en la TV le hacen propaganda cada 15 minutos ... - dijo muy extrañada Meiling, mirandola fijamente - No miro mucha Tv - dijo por tercera vez en el dia la pequeña Sakura casi perdiendo la paciencia - ¡Hola chicas! - dijo Meiling cuando Rika, Chiharu y Naoko llegaron junto a ellos - ¡Hola Meiling! - dijeron las chicas - ¿Te vas a inscribir en el concurso? - pregunto Naoko levantandose ligeramente los lentes - ¡Claro que si! - sentencio efusivamente Meiling - ¿Y ustedes? - Yo si - dijo Chiharu - Yo tambien - le siguio Naoko - Yo no lo se - dijo timidamente Rika - ¡Oh! Vamos, si eres una niña muy bonita - exclamo Tomoyo apoyando una mano en su hombro - Entonces si lo hare - Rika sonrio - ¿Y tu Sakura? - No se ... no se lo que es el concurso. - ¡No nos digas que no sabes lo que es! Pero si en la Tv le hacen propaganda cada 15 minutos ... - dijeron a coro las chicas extrañadas - ¡No, no miro mucha Tv! - grito la pequeña Sakura, justo cuando el profesor Terada entraba al salon, haciendo que este la mirara con los ojos bien abiertos - ¿Que te sucede Kinomoto? - le pregunto extrañado - Es que nadie me quiere explicar en que consiste el concurso - dijo casi al borde de las lagrimas - ¡No me digas que ... - empezo Terada, pero Sakura le continuo antes - No sabes lo que es! Pero si en la TV le hacen propaganda cada 15 minutos ... ¡No miro mucha TV! - termino exasperada - Bien, no era para que te enojes ... - le dijo llevando una mano a su nuca con una gran gota - El concurso que se realizara aqui sera ... - ¡Super M teens! - dijo toda la division de Sakura, incluso muchos niños y niñas con la que ella ni hablaba, pero que no se habian perdido ni pizca de la conversacion de la niña con el profesor  
La pequeña Sakura se cayo de espaldas al piso.  
  
Notitas de la autora:  
  
¡Siiii!, lo acepto, seguro que ha sido el fanfic mas fastidioso que te ha tocado leer, es que queria crear suspenso hasta que al final alguien inesperado dijera la conclusion, y en este caso fue ¡Toda la division! ¡¡¡¿No me digas que no sabes lo que es Super M?!!! Vamos, si es el programa para elegir modelos mas conocido que hay ... es algo como Operacion Triunfo, solo que en vez de enseñarles a cantar les enseñan a modelar, y si no sabes lo que es Operacion Triunfo, ve y enciende el televisor ¡No seas como la pequeña Sakura! Espero que este primer capitulo - introduccion les haya parecido interesante, les prometo que la historia sera mucho mejor.  
  
Pedidos, analisis cientificos, amenazas de muerte o solo comentarios me los mandan a maritemar@gigared.com ¡Dejen Review! 


	2. Llamadas y llamadas

¿Y yo por que?  
  
Capitulo 2: Llamadas y llamadas  
  
Desde que llego a su casa aquel dia, Sakura habia mantenido el televisor encendido, casi todo el tiempo en que ella permanecia en la casa, despierta. Y noto que sus amigos tenian mucha razon al decir que le hacian propaganda cada 15 minutos, terminaba siendo hasta cargosa de tanto verla.  
Nunca antes habia oido hablar de aquel concurso, pero trato de buscar la mayor informacion posible, ya que para sus amigos, y en especial para su novio Shaoran, parecia ser algo muy normal e importante. Por eso fue que supo que años atras, se habia hecho el concurso "Super M" para chicas adolescentes, y que "Super M teens" era para niñas de su edad, entre los 8 y los 14 años.  
Daban un numero de linea directa, llamo y espero, estaba siempre ocupado, incluso tarde en la noche, cuando a escondidas de su papa llamo para ver si en aquel momento la atendian, pero no habia caso. Hasta que en la llamada numero 114 el telefono cambio su monotono sonido del "Pip Pip" que hace cuando da ocupado por un alegre: - ¡Te has comunicado con Super M Teens, estamos a tu servicio! - la voz era de una muchacha bastante joven - Ho... Hola, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, y queria saber como puedo inscribirme en el concurso - Sakura hablaba entrecortado, no estaba segura de querer hacer lo que estaba haciendo - Solo tienes que darme tus datos, pequeña - dijo la alegre muchacha - Claro, ¿Que datos necesita? - pregunto Sakura un poco mas segura de si misma - ¿Me puedes repetir tu nombre? - Si, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto - ¿Cuantos años tienes, pequeña? - pregunto la chica luego de un par de segundos en los que seguramente habia anotado el nombre de Sakura - Tengo 12 años - respondio Sakura - ¿A que escuela asistes pequeña? - A la escuela primaria de Tomoeda - Listo, eso es todo lo que necesito por el momento, debes venir a el estudio de grabacion ".Com" el sabado a las 7 de la mañana. ¿Sabes donde queda pequeña? - Si, he estado un par de veces alli de visita con la escuela - Bien, debes venir con tu mama, tu papa o con un mayor. ¿Si pequeña? - Claro, asi lo hare, muchas gracias. - De nada. ¡Adios! - Adios - dijo la pequeña Sakura apoyando el tubo del telefono sobre el aparato, se quedo un segundo mirandolo y lo tomo rapidamente otra vez y comenzo a marcar el numero de Tomoyo - Residencia Daedouji ¿Con quien desea hablar? - pregunto una niña seriamente - ¿Eres tu Tomoyo? - Sakura temia estar en un error - ¡Sakura!, si soy yo. ¿Que necesitas? - pregunto Tomoyo alegremente - Ah, solo queria decirte que ya me inscribi en el concurso, debo ir el sabado a las 7 de la mañana al estudio de grabacion ".Com" con mi papa - ¡Puedes contar desde ya con que yo estare alli!, por cierto, ¿Que ropa te pondras mi querida Sakura? - pregunto Tomoyo quien no podia esconder su alegria. - Aun no lo se ... pero supongo que tu me ayudaras con eso. ¿Verdad? - dijo Sakura ironicamente - ¡Claro que si! - dijo Tomoyo casi a los gritos - hoy ya es jueves, asi que tenemos solo el dia de mañana para probarte ropa. ¿Te parece que luego de la escuela puedas venir a mi casa? - Supongo que si, Tomoyo, pero tengo que preguntarle primero a mi papa. - Bien, entonces, cuando le preguntes me llamas. ¿Lo haras, verdad, Sakura? - Claro que lo hare, Tomoyo, ahora corto porque debo hablar con Shaoran. - Mejor vas a su casa ¡Se pondra aun mas feliz que yo! - exclamo Tomoyo - Es cierto, pero no se si pueda ir, ya va a ponerse oscuro ... pero corto de todos modos para llamar a mi papa al trabajo para preguntarle si puedo ir a casa de Shaoran, y si no me deja le llamo a el -explico Sakura - ¡Muy bien Sakura! ¡Adios entonces! - Hasta mañana Tomoyo - Sakura apoyo por segunda vez en el dia el telefono, se quedo mirandolo un par de segundos y lo levanto nuevamente - Universidad Nacional, ¿En que puedo ayudarle? - pregunto una voz de mujer - Hola, quisiera hablar con el profesor Kinomoto, si no esta ocupado, soy su hija - explico entrecortadamente Sakura - Enseguida te paso con el, esta desocupado en este momento - dijo la señorita - Muchas gracias - le dijo Sakura y el telefono quedo mudo unos segundos - ¿Pequeña Sakura? - pregunto el profesor Kinomoto - ¡Hola papa! - dijo la niña - tengo una gran noticia ¡Entre al concurso super M teens! Es del que te hable ¿Recuerdas? - ¡Felicitaciones, Sakura!, sabia que podrias - dijo el padre de la niña, orgulloso - En realidad no hice nada para entrar, solo deje mis datos, pero la verdadera razon para la que te llame es para ver si me das permiso de ir a casa de Shaoran a contarle. - ¿Esta tu hermano Touya en casa? - pregunto el profesor Kinomoto - No lo se, creo que no, pero dame un segundo que me fijo - Sakura subio corriendo las escaleras y se encontro a su hermano estudiando tranquilamente en su cuarto, era de lo mas extraño que no estuviera trabajando, Touya le miro con los ojos muy abiertos al verla aparecer y desaparecer en tan solo unos segundos - Si papa, Touya esta aqui - dijo Sakura tomando aire al levantar el tubo - Muy bien, entonces si te dejo, pero con la condicion de que el te lleve, si no esta muy ocupado - Muchas gracias papa - dijo la pequeña Sakura - Cuidate mucho hija - le pidio el padre - Lo hare papa, ¡Hasta luego! - le saludo la niña - Hasta luego, hija - Sakura colgo el telefono por tercera vez en el dia - Si sigues llamando a mas personas haras que papa tenga que vender la casa para pagar la cuenta del telefono, monstruo - sentencio Touya mientras bajaba por las escaleras - ¡Yo no soy Sakura monstruo! - exclamo la niña enojada - y no hare mas llamadas, pero necesito, necesito ... que ... - ¿Que te lleve a casa del mocoso? - pregunto Touya inocentemente - ¡Estabas escuchando mis conversaciones! - exclamo Sakura molesta - Es que hablas demasiado fuerte, monstruo - le respondio Touya - ¡Ya te dije que yo no soy Sakura mostruo! - le grito la niña - pero si, necesito que me lleves a casa de Shaoran - Ya sabes que a mi ese niño no me agrada - le reprendio su hermano - Lo se, pero si yo te importo, debes saber que a mi si me agrada, y mucho - un escalofrio recorrio la espalda de Touya - Lo se ... lo se - exclamo para que ya no siguiera - Vamos, te llevo en la bici - ¡Muchas gracias hermano! - exclamo la niña feliz abrazando al chico  
  
Notitas de la autora:  
  
¡Esa pequeña Sakura y el telefono! Espero que el prof. Kinomot no la quiera matar cuando llegue la cuenta a casa. Ojala les haya gustado este 2º capitulo de ¿Y yo por que?, se que aun no sucede nada y es un fanfic bastante cargoso de leer, pero les aseguro que pronto se pondra muchiiiisimo mas interesante. ¿Que les parece que Touya tenga que quedarse junto con Sakura a dormir en casa del "mocoso"? Como todo mundo ya sabe, Sakura, Touya, el prof. Kinomoto, Tomoyo, Shaoran, etc. etc. etc. no son mios, le pertenecen a las maravillosas integrantes del grupo Clamp, y esta historia no esta hecha con fines de lucro, ya que no gano dinero alguno con ella. Por cierto, comentarios, opiniones, charlas pedagogicas, amenazas de muerte o lluvias de tomatazos me los mandan a mi mail maritemar@gigared.com ¡Dejen Review! 


	3. Una fuerte tormenta

¿Y yo por que?  
  
Capitulo 3: Una fuerte tormenta  
  
Sakura estaba sentada en el caño de color azul de la bicicleta de su hermano, a pesar de que no era tan tarde, ya estaba bastante oscuro, en especial por unos inmensos nubarrones grises, casi negros, que cubrian por completo el cielo. - Creo que va a llover - exclamo la pequeña Sakura mirando hacia arriba - Es cierto, mejor voy algo mas rapido, o nos va a pezcar la lluvia - le respondio su hermano  
Llegaron casi enseguida al edificio de departamentos donde vivia el novio de Sakura, Li Shaoran. La pequeña Sakura se bajo de la bici de su hermano y fue casi corriendo a tocar a la puerta, le abrio Wei. - ¡Buenas tardes pequeña Sakura! ¿Que te trae por aqui? - pregunto en tono paternal - Vine a visitar a Shaoran, porque deseo contarle algo - le respondio la pequeña - Claro, pasa, el joven Shaoran se encuentra en su cuarto en este momento - Muchas gracias - Sakura camino hacia el interior de la casa y Wei ya estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando Touya paso, casi empujandolo - Disculpa Sakura, me quede poniendole el candado a la bicicleta - Wei lo miro con tal cara de confusion que la niña explico - Es mi hermano, su nombre es Touya. - Oh, ya veo, es un gusto conocerle, joven Touya - dijo Wei inclinandose levemente - Hermano, voy al cuarto de Shaoran, tu puedes quedarte en la sala ¿Si? - la ultima pregunta sono mas a orden que a peticion, asi que Touya, refunfuñando tubo que irse a sentar, maldiciendo el cariño tan fuerte que sentia por su hermanita - ¿Desea algo de tomar, joven Touya? - pregunto Wei, luego de que este se sentara - Le agradeceria si me pudiera servir algo caliente, creo que tome frio en la calle - dijo con la cabeza algo agachada - ¿Le gustaria un te? - Wei hablaba cariñosamente con el muchacho - Claro, muchas gracias. - Enseguida se lo traigo, joven - dijo, segundos antes de retirarse de la habitacion  
  
---------------------------  
  
Sakura se paro frente a la puerta del cuarto de Shaoran y toco un par de veces, nadie contesto, asi que volvio a tocar. Espero un par de minutos, y al no obtener respuesta pulso levemente el picaporte y entro al cuarto.  
Li estaba acostado sobre su cama, profundamente dormido, con la ropa puesta. Su mochila estaba tirada en el piso de la habitacion, al igual que la gorra del colegio, lo cual denotaba que habia llegado cansadisimo. Sakura se sento levemente a su lado y al observarlo noto que parecia un angel y sonrio para sus adentros, pensando en la buena suerte que tenia, de que ese niño tan bonito fuera su novio.  
Paso asi, algunos segundos mirandolo, hasta que tomo una de las manos del chico, que se encontraba sobre su estomago, y se agacho a besarlo, mantenia los ojos cerrados, hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto con los del chico de Hong Kong y los abrio ligeramente para ver si este despertaba, pero no fue asi. Se separo ligeramente de el, y solto su mano, dejandola caer pesadamente, lo que hizo que despertara. - ¿Sa ... Sakura? - dijo incoporandose - Si, mi querido Shaoran, soy yo - dijo avalanzandose a sus brazos - ¿Que te trae por aqui? - pregunto, mientras la apretaba ligeramente contra su cuerpo - Queria contarte que ya me inscribi para Super M Teens - le conto la niña con alegria - ¡Eso es genial! - estoy seguro que lograras ganar sin ningun esfuerzo, eres la niña mas linda que conozco - Muchas gracias - dijo Sakura ruborizandose - ¿Viniste sola hasta aqui? - pregunto mirando hacia la ventana, por donde se podia apreciar que ya era casi de noche - No, vine con mi hermano - al chico le cambio la cara enseguida y se puso enojado - ¿Por que viniste con el? - dijo de forma bastante seca - Porque sino, mi papa no me dejaba venir, pero mi hermano se quedo en la sala y no va a molestarme, te lo prometo - la cara de Li volvio a ser la misma de siempre, cuando la niña le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla - Eso espero - dijo para tranquilizarse el mismo  
De pronto, de la tranquilidad que habia en el ambiente se vio por la ventana el fuerte resplandor de un relampago, y enseguida un fuertisimo trueno, la pequeña Sakura se avalanzo tomando con muchisima fuerza el cuerpo de su novio, quien trato de calmarla, segundos despues comenzo a caer la lluvia de manera torrencial.  
Cuando la niña logro tranquilizarse, Shaoran tenia las ropas todas arrugadas por lo mucho que le estaba apretando Sakura. Bajaron a la sala, donde Touya estaba sentado frente a como 5 tazas vacias, mirando el techo con cara de odio. - He .. Hermano - empezo Sakura, pero el muchacho bajo la vista y apenas la vio comenzo a hablar casi a los gritos, de forma muy rapida - ¡Sakura!, ¿Por que te tardaste tanto? ¡Separate de ese mocoso!, ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que ya se largo a llover? ¡Ahora sera imposible volver a casa en la bicicleta! - Calmate hermano, quizas pare pronto - dijo Sakura, tratando de tranquilizarlo, separandose de Shaoran, quien camino hacia el sillon opuesto al que se encontraba Touya y tomando el control remoto de la Tv la encendio - Estamos frente a una de las tormentas mas fuertes que han ocurrido en los ultimos años en Tomoeda, se espera que la lluvia dure aproximadamente de 2 a 4 horas, por lo que pedimos a todas aquellas personas que tengan casas en lugares bajos de la ciudad, se muevan hacia los refugios asignados, si ven que el agua comienza a filtrarse (1) - Shaoran apago la tele, luego de que el alterado hombrecito de las noticias terminara de hablar - ¿Quizas pare pronto? - pregunto Touya en un modo muy ironico - Pueden quedarse a dormir aqui, si asi lo desean, hay espacio de sobra - dijo Wei, entrando a la habitacion con 3 tazas mas de te - Es cierto - dijo Li mirando a Sakura y Touya - si ustedes quieren, claro - No creo que nos quede otra salida - exclamo Touya resignado - pero primero permitenos usar el telefono, mocoso, para llamar a nuestro padre - ¡El no es un mocoso hermano! - grito Sakura molesta - Claro, puedes usarlo - dijo mordazmente Shaoran al muchacho, señalando el telefono, en la esquina de la sala, Touya marco el numero de la casa y espero - Residencia Kinomoto - dijo la voz entrecortada de su padre - ¡Buenas noches papa! - respondio el muchacho - ¿Touya? Muy buenas noches, ¿De donde me llamas? - De casa del mocoso - Sakura le metio un codazo en el estomago - digo, de casa de Li - Ah, ya veo, ¿Como piensan regresar? - pregunto el padre del muchacho - Nos vinimos en la bicicleta, asi que pensabamos pasar la noche aqui, ¿Tienes algun inconveniente? - pregunto suavemente el muchacho, esperando que la respuesta fuera si - No, claro que no, ademas que no los hubiera dejado andar por las calles con esta tormenta, acabo de volver de la Universidad, y casi que tengo que venir en piragua - exclamo riendo el profesor - Bien, entonces nos quedaremos aqui - dijo Touya molesto - Claro, cuida muy bien de tu hermana, hijo, mañana tienen que ir ambos a la escuela, asi que tienen que volverse a casa muy temprano. - Si papa, la cuidare mucho, y volveremos lo mas temprano posible - dijo mirando con cara de asesino a Sakura - Adios hijo - Adios papa - Touya corto el telefono y miro a Sakura que relucia de la felicidad - Joven Shaoran, la cena ya esta lista - dijo Wei amablemente en el silencio que se produjo luego de la llamada - Claro, muchas gracias Wei - dijo Shaoran - ¿Vamos? - le pregunto a ambos hermanos - Bien - dijo Touya molesto - Claro - respondio con alegria Sakura  
  
(1) ¿No les ha pasado que en las peliculas no se pueden creer que los guionistas tengan tan poca idea de hacer que justo enciendan el TV y salga la informacion precisa que los personajes necesitan? Bueno, si los grandes directores de Holliwood pueden cometer ese tipo de "errores", ¿Por que no yo?  
  
Notitas de la autora: ¡Espero que este capitulo de ¿Y yo por que? les haya gustado! La verdad que pensaba hacerlo muy interesante, pero el dia esta nublado, gris y aburrido, asi que no se me ocurrian muchas cosas, ¡Pero les aseguro que el proximo capitulo estara mucho, mucho mejor! Como ya dije, Sakura, Touya, Wei (Que espero que se escriba asi), Shaoran, etc. etc. no me pertenecen, les pertenecen al maravilloso grupo Clamp. No hago esto con fines de lucro, ya que no gano dinero alguno haciendolo. Como ya saben, comentarios, dudas, pedidos, analisis cientificos, amenazas de muerte o lluvias de vegetales putrefactos me los mandan a maritemar@gigared.com 


	4. Guerra de almohadones

CCSakura  
  
¿Y yo por que?  
  
Capitulo 4: Guerra de almohadones  
  
La cena transcurrio sin mayores contratiempos, todos tenian suficiente apetito como mantener la boca llena la gran mayoria del tiempo y no poder exclamar cosas hiriente en contra del otro. Luego de la comida se sentaron a ver television, hasta que el ruido constante de la voz del locutor del programa de preguntas y respuestas que miraban cambio por el de un fuertisimo trueno acompañado de un brillante relampago, haciendo que segundos despues se cortara la luz. - ¡¡Aaahhh!!! - grito realmente asustada la pequeña Sakura tirandose encima de su hermano, quien la abrazo ligeramente - No se mueva joven Li, ire por velas - exclamo Wei, al escuchar que alguien tropezaba y varias cosas caian - listo, aqui tienen - dijo el hombre apoyando suavemente una vela en la mesa de la sala. - Sakura. ¿Por que no utilizas una carta? - le pregunto su hermano, mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse. - ¿Hermano? - la niña lo miro con cara de sorprendida, pero se dio cuenta que era una gran idea - ¡Luz! - exclamo usando su baculo magico, para que dicha carta mostrara sus poderes En un instante una claridad azulada ocupo la habitacion, Shaoran apago la vela que habia traido Wei y se sento de nuevo en donde se encontraba con anterioridad. - Parece que nos quedaremos sin ver el final del programa - dijo Sakura con algo de tristeza - Es verdad, estaba muy interesante - le siguio Shaoran - Joven Shaoran, ¿Le parece bien que arme las dos camas para los invitados aqui en el living? - Si, esta bien - dijo el chico, quien iba a decir que no, pero al ver la mirada de Touya ocmprendio queera lo mejor, a menos que quisiera morir. Entre todos armaron dos camas en los sillones del living, y cuando terminaron Touya por "error" le pego con un almohadon al "mocoso", quien ya estaba por invocar al Dios del Trueno, pero decidio devolverle con el mismo almohadon, a lo que empezo una lluvia entre los dos muchachos de todos los almohadones que habia en el living, hasta que Sakura, que habia ido a ponerse una remera extremadamente larga de Shaoran a modo de camison, llego a la habitacion y al ver semejante pelea se metio justo en el medio para tratar de detenerlos, recibiendo un almohadonazo por cada lado, tomo ambos almohadones con mucha fuerza y se los tiro a ambos chicos que habian puesto cara de asustados al ver la cara de enojo que tenia la niña, y ese fue el comienzo de una gran batalla, entre Sakura y los dos chicos. Estaba ganando Sakura cuando con un "pip" todas las cosas electricas volvieron a su funcionamiento y Sakura decidio ponerse de pie, desde atras de su barricada para que la carta Luz dejara de usar sus poderes, ya que no era necesario y ambos varones entre cuchicheos le tiraron con el almohadon mas grande que habia haciendo que la niña se tambaleara y cayera sobre el regadero de almohadones y plumas que era el piso. Cuando se puso de pie salio corriendo hacia la barricada de los varones, y destruyendola de un solo golpe se tiro encima de ambos chicos, riendo muy fuerte por la cara de aterrorizados de ambos. Los tres habian quedado sentados en el piso, sobre las plumas de uno de los almohadones que se habia desarmado, Sakura seguia riendo, mientras que ambos chicos tenian una leve sonrisa, algo realmente extraño en ambos, ya que tienen personalidades muy serias, pero la niña representaba algo lo suficienteme importante para ellos como para ponerse felices de verla reir.  
  
Al pobre de Wei se le pusieron los ojos como platos al entrar en la habitacion y ver el completo desorden en que esta se habia convertido ... - Joven Shaoran, yo creo que deberian de dormir, o mañana la pequeña Sakura y el Joven Touya no tendran tiempo de regresar a su casa para cambiarse para el colegio. - Si, tienes razon - dijo el chico, poniendose de pie - Hasta mañana Shaoran - le sonrio Sakura - Hasta mañana Sakura ... - el chico se quedo mirando el piso por un par de segundos - Hasta mañana ... Li - dijo el hermano de la niña con algo de dificultad, este levanto la vista - Hasta mañana ... Kinomoto - le respondio este, dandose la media vuelta y caminando a su habitacion.  
  
Touya se desperto luego de un realmente placentero sueño, realmente no parecia haber dormido pocas horas, a su lado, Sakura seguia durmiendo tranquilamente, se levanto del sillon y se estiro ligeramente, miro el reloj que estaba sobre el marco de la puerta que llevaba al comedor y casi pega un grito ¡Eran las 10 de la mañana! - ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Despierta! - el muchacho comenzo a sacudirla - ¿Eh? ¿Ah? ¿Que sucede? - le respondio la niña aun medio dormida - ¡Son las 10! - le dijo el muchacho preocupado - ¿Que cosa? - dijo al niña incorporandose - Que ya son las 10 de la mañana - le contesto el chico, algo mas calmado La puerta se abrio y por ella aparecio Wei, con unas grandes bolsas de papel de las compras. - Oh, joven Touya, ya desperto - dijo este con una sonrisa - ¡¿Por que no nos desperto a la hora que corresponde?! - pregunto Touya notoriamente enojado - Encienda el televisor ... - Touya tomo el control y lo hizo Se veian imagenes tomadas desde un helicoptero de diversas partes de la ciudad de Tomoeda, donde la tormenta habia hecho que entrara agua a las casas. Las imagenes cambiaron por la cara del aterrorizado locutor ... - Todas las escuelas y universidades no daran clase el dia de hoy debido a la inundacion, esperamos que esta situacion se arregle a la brevedad. Touya apago el televisor y se sento junto a su hermanita, quien tambien lo habia visto. En eso Shaoran bajo las escaleras tallandose los ojos y al ver a todos despiertos miro el reloj instintivamente, y pregunto que era lo que habia sucedido y porque se encontraban todos alli. Sakura le hizo una breve explicacion de lo sucedido, Touya comenzo a calzarse, y le pidio a su hermana que se vistiera, que deseaba volver a su casa, la niña le hizo caso y tomando su ropa se dirigio al baño. Apenas unos minutos despues ya estaban en la bicicleta de Touya de camino a su casa. - ¡Buenos dias papa! - exclamo Sakura al entrar corriendo a su casa y ver a su papa sentado a la mesa - Muy buenos dias hija - le respondio su padre con una sonrisa - te llamo por telefono tu amiga Tomoyo, le dije que la llamarias en cuanto llegases. - Muchas gracias papa, enseguida la llamo - Buenos dias hijo - saludo el profesor al ver a su hijo entrar a la casa - Buenos dias papa - le dijo este sentandose a su lado para desayunar  
  
- Residencia Daeoduji, habla Tomoyo - dijo la niña al levantar el tubo - Hola Tomoyo, soy Sakura - le respondia la pequeña - Que bueno escucharte Sakura, queria saber si hoy podrias venir a mi casa o yo ir a la tuya para hacerte la ropa que llevaras puesta mañana en las pruebas - le dijo la niña realmente alegre - Creo que sera mejor que vengas a mi casa, no tengo como ir hasta la tuya. ¿Si? - Esta bien, llevare todas mis cosas, ¿A que hora te parece bien que vaya? - pregunto Tomoyo - Yo creo que a las 3 esta bien - le respondio Sakura - Esta bien, a las 3 estare alli, llevare algo dulce para Kero, y para tu hermano y tu papa. - Genial, cocinas realmente delcioso Tomoyo - aseguro la niña - Muchas gracias, nos vemos esta tarde - Si, hasta luego - Adios  
  
Notas de la autora: Este capitulo me quedo algo pobre, pero queria resaltar la idea de que Shaoran y Touya comprendieron que podian llevarse ... no bien ... pero relativamente. Espero que les haya gustado. Este capitulo se lo dedico a todos los que quieran que alguien les dedique un fic ^^ Como ya saben, los personajes de CCSakura no son mios, les pertenecen a las genias del grupo Clamp. No hago esto con fines de lucro. Comentarios, pedidas, dudas, tomatazos, chinches o simplemente felicitaciones a maritemar@gigared.com ¡¡Dejen review!! (Se siente tan bien cuando lo hacen) 


	5. Blanco y rosa

CCSakura  
  
¿Y yo por que?  
  
Capitulo 5: Blanco y rosa  
  
Ya casi eran las 3 de la tarde, y Sakura se encontraba sentada en el living, mirando la television, cuando sono el timbre de la casa. La niña corrio a abrir la puerta y vio a su amiga, cargada de bolsos y mochilas. - Hola Tomoyo, buenos dias, pasa. - Hola Sakura, buenos dias. - ¿Que son todas estas cosas que trajiste? - Son diferentes telas y adornos, quiero que lo que te pongas mañana te quede divino - exclamo su amiga con una sonrisa que le ocupaba todo el rostro. - Esta bien, vayamos a mi habitacion - dijo Sakura con una pequeña gotita - dame este bolso, yo te ayudo. - Muchas gracias Ambas chicas subieron las escaleras y se metieron al cuarto de Sakura, donde Tomoyo dejo todos los bolsos y mochilas que habia traido cuidadosamente en el suelo. Se arrodillaron y Tomoyo abrio uno de los bolsos, que era el mas grande de todos, y saco un par de revistas, que habia encima de las telas. - Mira, aqui hay un monton de modelos, y yo quiero que me digas que tipo de ropa quieres. - Yo quiero ... - Yo creo que con un vestido te verias divina - exclamo su amiga con estrellas en los ojos - Y si no ... - Podria ser una bonita falda con una camisita - termino Tomoyo, sin dejarla decir nada. - Me parece muy bien - dijo la niña feliz de no haber tenido que decidir nada. - Mira, aqui esta el vestido que elegi, yo creo que uno como este te quedaria precioso - señalo un vestidito de color celeste hasta la altura de las rodillas, de mangas cortas con el cuello, los puños, y la parte de abajo en azul, justo en el medio del pecho tenia como detalle, una pequeña flor azul, al igual que en la parte inferior izquierda. - Esta divino, realmente elegiste cosas muy lindas, Tomoyo - Gracias, es que estuve viendo muchisimas revistas para poder elegir, creo que he visto mas de 100 - exclamo comenzando a hojear la otra revista - mira aqui esta la falda con la camisita - dijo señalando una niña que vestia una falda recta, con pequeñas tablas a los costados, por encima de la rodilla, de color turquesa claro, con una camisa blanca con el cuello, los botones y las mangas de color turquesa oscuro. - Tambien se ve precioso, Tomoyo, ¿Cual de los dos vas a hacerme? - Yo creo que los dos se te verian divinos, asi que te hare los dos y luego te los pruebas y que alguien mas decida cual se te ve mejor. ¿Esta bien? - Claro que si, asi yo no tengo que decidir - le explico la pequeña - Muy bien, comencemos por el vestido, este color celeste yo creo que no te iria tan bien, asi que pensaba hacertelo de color salmon claro. ¿Te parece? - exclamo sacando una gran tela y mostrandosela - Es un color muy bonito, ¿De que color le harias los detalles? - Mmm ... no lo se, no es facil de combinar - la niña abrio la mochila que habia traido y saco un block de hojas y una caja inmensa de lapices de colores, miro el fondo de la mochila - ¡Oh no! se me olvido sacarla - exclamo tomando cuidadosamente una bonita torta, cubierta con una caja plastica que parecia haberla mantenido aislada de machucones y abolladuras.  
  
- Vamos a llevarla a la heladera. - Esta bien, vamos. - exclamo la niña, siguiendo a su amiga. Las chicas bajaron las escaleras, y en la cocina estaba Touya secando los platos. Al ver la torta que habia preparado Tomoyo puso cara de hambre. - Hola joven Touya - exclamo la amiga de Sakura al verlo - Hola, buenos dias - respondio este Pusieron la torta en la heladera y volvieron al dormitorio. - Espero que el malvado de mi hermano no se la coma toda. - Vamos, si no es tan malo, ademas que le caeria muy mal si se la comiera toda. - Es cierto, pero se lo mereceria - exclamo la pequeña con el puño cerrado Tomoyo se arrodillo en el suelo y dibujo el mismo vestido de la revista en el block de hojas repetidas veces y tomo los colores. - ¿Que detalles crees que le deberiamos poner? - le pregunto Sakura - Mmm, pues yo creo que le quedaria muy bonito flores de cerezo, seria un vestido muy personal. - Es cierto, por mi nombre. - Claro que si - dijo la niña dibujando una sakura en el pecho y dos o tres en la esquina inferior izquierda, pintandolas de color rosado, al igual que los demas detalles. - ¡Wow! Se ve realmente bonito, creo que me gustaria que fuera asi, blanco con rosa. - Es cierto, se te veria divino, veamos las telas - dijo sacando otras cuantas telas de todos colores, hasta que dio con la de color blanco y con la de color rosa - Son telas muy hermosas, Tomoyo, este tono de rosa es muy bonito. - Si, es cierto. - exclamo comenzando a doblar todo. - Bien, al menos ya tenemos un problema resuelto, ahora hay que ver los colores de la falda y la camisa - Tomoyo tomo otra hoja y dibujo el otro diseño - ¿Que te parece si le ponemos los mismos colores? - dijo la pequeña tomando el lapiz rosa y comenzando a pintar uno de los dibujos - son colores muy lindos, y muy femeninos - Es cierto, debes verte muy femenina - dijo Tomoyo tomando otro tono de rosa mas oscuro comenzo a pintar los detalles de la camisa - Yo creo que se ve precioso, y seguramente cuando los hagas seran fantasticos - Claro que si, tengo que esforzarme porque seran para ti. - Muchas gracias por ayudarme - De nada, siempre estare para ayudar a mi mejor amiga Sakura - Que linda. ¿Que te parece si vamos a preparar te para tomar junto con la torta que trajiste? - Me parece genial, yo te ayudo. Las chicas bajaron a la cocina, Touya estaba sentado a la mesa, Kero sobre esta y ambos comiendo la torta. - ¡Hermano! ¡Kero! - dijo muy enojada la niña - Sakura, calmate, debes estar relajada para mañana verte muy bonita - Lo siento - Bien, ahora vamos a comer todos - Tomoyo agarro el cuchillo y corto una porcion para Sakura, colocandola en un plato y alcanzandole una cuchara, Sakura probo un pedazo - ¡Esta deliciosa! - exclamo - Es cierto, Tomoyo hace postres exquisitos - le siguio Kero - Es verdad - termino Touya comiendo otro pedazo de torta - Sakura, mañana tienes que estar a las 7 de la mañana en el estudio, asi que yo estare aqui a las 6 ¿Te parece bien? - ¿Tan temprano? - pregunto la niña con cascaditas en los ojos - Si, porque tengo que probarte cual muda de ropa te queda mejor, arreglarte el cabello, y muchos otros detalles importantes que no se pueden dejar pasar. - Es verdad, espero que me vaya bien mañana. - Seguro que asi sera - exclamo Tomoyo  
  
Luego de una media hora todos habian terminado la torta, y como la madre de Tomoyo le habia pedido a la niña que volviera temprano, ambas niñas subieron a buscar los bolsos y las mochilas. los dejaron junto a la puerta y Tomoyo llamo por telefono a su casa, apenas unos minutos despues, una hermosa limusina ya estaba en la puerta para llevarla hasta su casa. Las guardaespaldas de la niña le ayudaron con los bolsos y cosas y Tomoyo se despidio de Sakura hasta el dia siguiente.  
  
Notas de la autora: Holas!!! Ya vamos por el capitulo 5 y este cap. si que no esta para nada bien, pero al menos la ropa de Sakura se vera preciosa ^^ Este cap. se lo dedico a mi vecina que es modista y estaba haciendo una falda rosa y blanca y de alli saque la idea, porque se veia divina. Como ya saben, los personajes de CCSakura no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a las genias del grupo Clamp. No hago esto con fines de lucro. Como ya saben, comentarios, sugerencias, correcciones, dudas, pedidos a maritemar@gigared.com ¡¡Dejen review!! (Se siente tan bien cuando lo hacen) 


	6. Los números

CCSakura  
  
¿Y yo por que?  
  
Capítulo 6: Los números  
  
La habitación de Sakura estaba ligeramente iluminada por el sol que recién salía, Tomoyo abrió lentamente la puerta y se sentó junto a la niña, que aún dormía y comenzó a mecerla para que despierte, hasta que finalmente esta abrió parcialmente sus ojos. Buenos días Sakura - exclamo su amiga muy feliz Buenos días Tomoyo - le respondió la pequeña frotándose los ojos - ¿Qué hora es? Son las 6 - la niña le mostró su reloj digital de pulsera ¡Que temprano, yo quiero dormir! - se quejo la pequeña Vamos, levántate, adivina quien está en la sala - le dijo su amiga, como quien no quiere la cosa ¿Quién? - preguntó tapándose la cabeza con la almohada Shaoran - exclamó muy contenta ¿Queee? - la niña se levantó de un salto y comenzó a vestirse - me hubieras dicho antes No quería que te alarmes - le explico la chica, viendo como su amiga se cepillaba el cabello Vamos, quiero verlo - gritó mientras salía corriendo de su habitación  
  
Abajo, en uno de los sillones de la sala estaba sentado Shaoran con una ligera cara de dormido, Sakura corrió hacia él y lo apretó en un fuerte abrazo. Muy buenos días mi pequeña Sakura - le dijo él con una sonrisa Muy buenos días para ti, mi querido Shaoran - le respondió Tomoyo bajó las escaleras lentamente, en el sillón en que estaba Shaoran había un par de perchas con algo colgado, cubierto por un larguísimo plástico. Mira, lo traje así para que no se me arrugue - le explico levantando las perchas Que bueno Tomoyo, siempre tan prolija - le sonrió su amiga Claro, es que tienes que verte divina - acotó ella - vamos a tomar el desayuno, y luego te cambias, por las dudas que te manches. Muy bien, vamos a desayunar entonces - Sakura fue a los saltos a la cocina, de la mano de Shaoran Muy buenos días hermano - le sonrió ella Buenos días Sakura - le respondió él sirviendo el desayuno para los 3 niños, increíblemente el de Shaoran no estaba quemado, crudo o hecho de papel... Gracias por la comida - dijeron los 4 antes de comenzar a comer rápidamente.  
  
Apenas terminaron el desayuno ambas chicas subieron a la habitación de Sakura, donde esta se probó las dos mudas de ropa. Yo creo que con ambos te ves divina - le sonrió Tomoyo con estrellas en los ojos ¿Entonces que hago? - pregunto Sakura Pues... pídele a Shaoran que te diga cual te queda mejor - le sugirió Es cierto, vamos, primero le mostraré el vestido, que ya lo tengo puesto - la niña salió corriendo de la habitación Shaoran, necesito que me digas cual de las dos mudas de ropa me queda mejor, si esta o la que me pondré luego, mira bien ¿Si? - le dijo la niña, Touya se apoyó en el marco de la puerta a mirar a su hermanita Con ese vestido te ves muy bien Sakura - le dijo el niño sonrojado Bien, ahora me pondré la otra ropa, para ver cual me queda mejor - la niña corrió por las escaleras, se cambió y volvió a bajar - ¡Listo! ¿Cuál está mejor? - Sakura comenzó a caminar ligeramente por la habitación, dando pequeñas vueltas El vestido, claro - dijeron Shaoran y Touya al mismo tiempo, se miraron extrañados y bajaron la vista ¿Por qué el vestido? - preguntó Sakura de forma inocente, los dos chicos se miraron Porque con él pareces una princesa - respondieron casi al mismo tiempo. Bien, enseguida me lo pongo - les sonrió Sakura  
  
Cuando ya estuvo cambiada Tomoyo le probó varios peinados, hasta que se decidió por ponerle un pequeño moño, atando el cabello hacia atrás, en una media cola. Sakura bajó las escaleras y tanto Shaoran como Touya le quedaron viendo, con una media sonrisa en la cara. Vamos o se nos hará tarde, Sakura - le apuró Tomoyo Es cierto, ¿Cómo llegaremos hasta allí? - preguntó cayendo en la cuenta Iremos en mi limosina, será una llegada triunfal para la estrella Sakura - exclamo sacando su cámara de una mochila y comenzando a filmarla  
  
Los 4 salieron a la calle, (Touya había insistido en acompañarla, y como nadie se opuso, fue con ellos) donde ya estaba estacionada la limosina de la familia Daedouji, la cual partió enseguida hacia el estudio. En el viaje Sakura comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. ¿Qué creen que me pedirán que haga? - preguntó insegura No lo se, quizás te pedirán que desfiles, o que poses para unas fotos, cosas de modelos - le respondió tratando de tranquilizarla Tomoyo Tendría que haber practicado como desfilar - suspiró Sakura Tu eres una niña muy bonita, así que no necesitas saber esas cosas - le dijo Shaoran abrazándola Es cierto - le siguió su hermano Touya apoyando una mano en su hombro ¡No le arruguen la ropa! - grito Tomoyo apartando a ambos chicos de la niña Que exagerada - dijeron ambos con una gotita en la cabeza Ya llegamos, señorita - le informó una de sus guardaespaldas a Tomoyo Muchas gracias - le respondió Tomoyo abriendo la puerta de la limosina  
  
El lugar estaba llenísimo de niñas, acompañadas por sus padres, hermanos o amigos, con un pequeño número en la mano. De pronto sintieron una voz familiar. ¡¡Sakura!! Buenos días - gritó Meiling llegando junto a ella - por fin llegas, te tardaste mucho, pensé que te habías dormido Jejeje - la niña se puso ligeramente colorada - buenos días Meiling Mira, este es tu número, lo pedí por ti, ya que yo llegué muy temprano - le dijo mostrándole un cartelito blanco con un número "11" ¿Para que lo necesito? - pregunto Sakura observándolo Es para ver en que orden vamos a entrar, porque hay muchísimas niñas aquí, agradece que conseguí buenos números - le dijo mostrándole otros 4 números ¿Para quienes son esos? - pregunto Tomoyo señalándolo, separando su mirada de la cámara Este es mío - dijo mostrando un número 10 - y estos otros tres son para Rika, Chiharu y Naoko, pero aún no llegan ellas - la niña movía en el aire los tres cartelitos con los números 12, 14 y 15 Mira, allí están - señalo Tomoyo con la mano en la que no tenía la cámara Buenos días - les saludo Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran cuando ellas llegaron a su lado Buenos días - les respondieron ellas Miren, les conseguí números - les mostró Meiling Muchas gracias - le dijo algo nerviosa Rika, tomando el 15 Eres una genia Meiling, ahora ya van como por el 400 - le sonrió Chiharu tomando el 14 ¿Por qué no pediste el nº 13? - preguntó Naoko mirando su cartel, el nº 12 Porque es de mala suerte, claro - respondió ella segura - además que quiero que todas nosotras pasemos esta fase del concurso, si tienen que comparar mi belleza con la de otras niñas, tienen que ser muy bonitas - exclamo con una sonrisa - por eso quiero que pasemos todas Muchas gracias - dijeron las 4 chicas al mismo tiempo ¡Miren! - exclamo Tomoyo - están comenzando a llamar por número Que nervios - dijeron Sakura y Rika ¡Que emoción! - exclamaron las otras 3 chicas al mismo tiempo  
  
Notas de la autora: ¡¡Por fin!! Ya llegó el capítulo Nº 6, hacía rato lo había empezado y no lo había podido terminar, pero aquí está. Este capítulo está bastante desabrido, es que había que mostrar que Shaoran y Touya ya se llevan como dos personas normales. Este capítulo está dedicado a varias personas, a Madisson, por ayudarme a superar lo de la cría esa, a Tsubashi, por pedirme que siguiera con la historia, a Rika por enviarme un mail diciendo que mi historia era muy buena y a Naomi, por dejarme review ¡Ya cumplí con tu pedido de que Meiling también estuviera en la historia! Como saben, cualquier duda, pedido, análisis científico o amenaza de muerte me la mandan a maritemar@gigared.com ¡¡Dejen review!! 


	7. Esperanza

CCSakura  
  
¿Y yo por que?  
  
Capítulo 7: Esperanza  
  
Las chicas se acercaron a la entrada, donde una mujer con un rostro muy bonito y una enorme sonrisa blanca las llamaba por número, aunque tardaban bastante con cada niña. Kinomoto, por favor, no te pongas nerviosa, o no permitirán que pases a la siguiente ronda Lo se, pero es que es muy dificil - la niña estaba con cascaditas bajo los ojos Sakura, sabes que tienes todo nuestro apoyo - le animó su mejor amiga Se que te irá muy bien - Shaoran la abrazó ligeramente ante la mirada asesina de Tomoyo al ver la ropa de Sakura  
  
Por favor, la participante nº 10 - llamó la voz de la mujer Si, soy yo - exclamó Meiling corriendo hacia ella  
  
Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que la niña salió, con una cara de inmensa alegría. No te preocupes, Kinomoto, es super sencillo, solo contestas sus preguntas y si lo haces bien pasas ¿Solo eso? - preguntó Rika Si, exacto, solo es eso. - respondió Meiling Deséenme suerte - pidió Sakura ¡¡Suerte!! - le gritaron todos sus amigos y su hermano mientras ella caminaba hacia la mujer, que ya la había llamado por su número.  
  
Muy buenas tardes pequeña - le saludó un hombre bastante viejo, con una extraña chivita Muy buenas tardes - saludo efusivamente Sakura inclinándose ¿Tu nombre es Sakura verdad? - preguntó este cariñosamente Si señor, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto - respondió ella, tratando de no sonar nerviosa Tienes una ropa muy bonita puesta el día de hoy Me la confeccionó mi mejor amiga Tomoyo - dijo la niña extrañada por las cosas que el hombre decía Es realmente una muy buena modista - le marcó el hombre - ¿Por qué viniste a este concurso pequeñita? Porque mi novio dijo que yo era una niña muy bonita y que seguramente me iría muy bien - respondió con sinceridad la niña ¿Tienes novio? - preguntó ligeramente sorprendido Si señor - respondió muy colorada Sakura ¿Cómo es su nombre? Se llama Li Shaoran - respondió la niña observándolo Debe ser un niño muy bueno para agradarle a una chica tan bonita como tu - dijo el hombre sonriendo Él... si, es un chico muy bueno - respondió Sakura más colorada que una fresa ¿Cuáles son las cosas que más te gustan hacer pequeña Sakura? A mi, me gustan mucho los deportes - respondió esta ¿Si? ¿Qué deportes practicas? Yo, practico atletismo en la escuela y también estoy en el equipo de porristas - la niña ya se sentía mucho más tranquila Eso es muy bueno, el deporte ayuda mucho a mantenerse saludable Si, eso es cierto - respondió la niña sin saber que decir Bien, creo que esto ha sido todo, puedes retirarte, al final del día diremos quien ha pasado a la segunda ronda ¿Te parece bien pequeña? Claro, hasta entonces - saludo con una sonrisa la pequeña Sakura  
  
¿Cómo te fue? - pregunto Touya tomándola por un hombro cuando (por su altura) la divisó entre el mar de niñas y la atrajo hacia donde estaban ellos Muy bien, al menos eso creo, me han preguntado unas cosas realmente muy extrañas - dijo la pequeña Seguramente alguna de ellas era para saber como es tu personalidad o si no tienes problemas para mantenerte delgada o cosas de ese estilo - le explicó Tomoyo Si, debe de ser así - dijo ella - ¿Sabes? El hombre que me preguntaba me dijo que eras una gran modista ¡Oh! Pero que honor, espero que le haya gustado como te queda la ropa - dijo Tomoyo con estrellas en los ojos  
  
Naoko, Chiharu y Rika entraron cuando las llamaron, y las 3 salieron diciendo cosas diferentes, a Naoko le había desagradado mucho el señor, ya que este decía que escribir cuentos no era algo realmente emocionante, en cambio Chiharu estaba muy contenta, ya que él había mencionado que las niñas a las que les gustan los muñecos de felpa son adorables, mientras que Rika solo salió con la cara muy roja y dijo que el señor le parecía muy amable, en cuanto a sus modales y que le había preguntado muy pocas cosas.  
  
Lo malo fue que después de eso quedaban cerca de 250 niñas para hacer esa pequeña "entrevista" con el hombre, así que la mañana se les hacía inacabable, en especial por los nervios, todas las chicas eran muy optimistas, excepto Naoko que dijo que seguramente no quedaría, ya que había tratado de mala manera al señor, porque sus ideas diferían.  
  
A pesar de los increíbles nervios y todo, decidieron ir a tomar un pequeño "bocadillo" de media mañana, para hacer algo mientras esperaban, cerca del estudio había un enorme bar, lleno de niñas que ya habían respondido las preguntas y se hallaban, como ellas, esperando las respuestas.  
  
Tomoyo, Shaoran y Rika pidieron un té, Sakura, Chiharu y Meiling una copa de helado, Touya pidió café, mientras que Naoko, quien se veía realmente molesta, prefirió no comer nada. ¡Esto está delicioso! - exclamó Meiling probando la primera cucharada ¡Claro que si, el chocolate está riquísimo! - aseguró Sakura ¿Sakura? - preguntó un muchacho girándose sobre sí mismo mirando a la pequeña ¡¡¡Eriol!!! - gritó esta abalanzándose hacia él - ¿Qué haces aquí, como no nos avisaste que venías? ¿Daedouji no te avisó? - preguntó este mirándola extrañado Claro que no - la niña se giró hacia la mesa- ¡¡Tomoyo!! ¿Por qué no me avistaste? Es que quería que fuera sorpresa para ti, mi querida Sakura - dijo la niña ¡Pues si que me han sorprendido! - sonrió la pequeña ¿Qué tal te fue en el concurso? - preguntó realmente interesado, caminando con la niña hacia la mesa Aún no lo se, hay que esperar que todas pasen para que luego digan quienes quedaron Espero que puedas pasar a la siguiente etapa - le deseo Eriol  
  
¡Ya van a avisar quienes pasaron! - gritó una niña colorada arrastrando por el brazo a otra niña de cabello rubio ¡¡Vamos!! - gritó Meiling, todos corrieron tras ella.  
  
El hombre que les había hecho las preguntas estaba subido a un pequeño escenario improvisado para que toda la concurrencia pudiera verlo y oírlo, tomó una gran hoja de papel y comenzó a hablar, el cuchicheo nervioso y agitado que había entre la multitud cesó casi instantáneamente. Buenos días a todos - saludó cordialmente - me presento, mi nombre es Jhon Pierre, y soy el juez de este concurso de modelaje, como todos ustedes sabrán, solo 50 niñas podrán pasar a la siguiente etapa, por lo cual me ha tomado un gran trabajo decidir cuales son las indicadas, pero he aquí la lista En el aire se sentía un silencio tenso, todos estaban lo más atentos posibles. Diré las concursantes que pasaron por su número, por favor, les pediría que guarden silencio hasta que termine de leer, si no es mucha molestia - el hombre desplegó la lista y comenzó a leer - 5, 10, 11, 14, 15, 23, 25 - y el pobre hombre no pudo seguir leyendo por el ruido descomunal que hicieron esas primeras 7 chicas al escucharse nombradas, y comenzaron a festejar con sus seres queridos. ¡¡¡¡¡Siiii!!!!! - se escuchó el grito agudísimo de Meiling ¡¡Pasaste, pasaste!! - gritaba Tomoyo saltando, haciendo que la filmación se viera terrible ¡Sabía que lo lograrías! - gritó Shaoran Muy bien hecho Sakura - le dijo Touya ¡¡Pase, pase!! - gritaba Chiharu, mientras saltaba agarrada a Yamasaki que justo había llegado Yo también pase - sonreía Rika realmente muy feliz Sabía que esto sería así - dijo Naoko con un brillo en los lentes, mientras tomaba un lápiz y una libreta - ¡Realmente no me importa, escribir es mucho mejor, no importa lo que digan!  
  
Notas de la autora: ¡¡¡Hola!!! ¿Qué tal está quedando? Pues yo creo que muy bien. Disculpen si a alguien le gusta Naoko, pero realmente la veo más escribiendo que modelando, así que fue la primera que salió del concurso. Realmente este capítulo no está muy "emocionante" que se diga porque las primeras entrevistas para ese tipo de concursos nunca son la gran cosa ¡Lo bueno se viene ahora! Este capítulo está dedicado a Rika, Madisson, Naomi, Naoko, Sailor 60 y Sandy. Como vieron, ya metí a Eriol y creo que Yuki no aparecerá en la historia porque mucho no pega. Los personajes de CCSakura no me pertenecen, son propiedad del grupo Clamp, no hago esto con fines de lucro. Pedidos, dudas, aclaraciones, análisis psicológicos, pétalos de rosas o lluvias de changuitos de supermercado, todo a maritemar@gigared.com ¡¡Dejen review!!  
  
Por cierto. ¡¡¡Mil gracias a todos por los 500 hits!!! 


	8. Conclusiones

Card Captor Sakura  
  
¿Y yo por que?  
  
Capítulo 8: Conclusiones  
  
Jhon Pierre había pedido a las niñas elegidas que pasaran a una sala, junto con las personas que las acompañaban para anotar los datos y otras cosas. Naoko se despidió de todos muy cordialmente, luego de asegurar al menos 1 millón de veces que no se sentía triste, defraudada ni nada que se le pareciese.  
  
La sala era bastante pequeña, y lo parecía más aún porque no tenía ventanas, estaba iluminada por una tenue luz amarilla y las paredes estaban cubiertas por cientos de fotos de niñas modelando. Hola, quiero felicitar a todas las niñas que pasaron - comenzó a hablar - ya que tienen grandes cualidades Muchas gracias - dijeron las 50 niñas a coro Pues, de nada - respondió sinceramente - lo que más quiero ahora es explicarle a los padres o acompañantes lo que se realizará en los próximos días, para contar desde ya con su aprobación. Claro, comience - dijo para alentarlo, luego de un breve silencio una mujer que acompañaba a su hija Bien, a partir de este momento las niñas tendrán que competir contra las demás mostrando sus mejores cualidades, sus particularidades, su belleza y cosas así - explicó, una pequeña niña de cabello colorado con muchas pecas levantó la mano en el aire - ¿Si, niña? Quiero saber como irán descartando a las que no cuenten con buenas cualidades Bien, pregunta dificil - respondió resoplando - en la primera etapa se descartaran 25, para quedar las 25 mejores, luego de esta primera prueba, que es una de las más gruesas, por así decirlo, se irán descartando de a 5, para quedar las últimas 5, es decir, las mejores, y elegir entre ellas, gracias al público televisivo, la más bonita de todas. Me parece bien - dijeron por lo bajo la mayoría de las niñas Disculpe - interrumpió Touya con alarma en la voz - ¿Las niñas tendrán que cambiar en algo su apariencia, como por ejemplo teñir el cabello, o hacer dietas? No, no las obligaremos a eso, a menos que ellas mismas quieran y sus padres las autoricen, creemos que si llegaron hasta aquí no necesitan ese tipo de cosas para ser bonitas - la mayoría de los padres o acompañantes suspiro como si se hubiera estado aguantando los nervios Bien, ahora pasaremos a anotar los datos de todas las concursantes, por favor, formen una fila  
  
Todos se colocaron en una fila, según el número que tenían, lo cual se dificultó porque como no eran continuos entre si no sabían dónde colocarse. Luego de mucho revuelo, lo consiguieron, cada niña iba con uno solo de sus acompañantes, así que Tomoyo se quedó charlando con Li y Eriol. Estoy tan segura de que ganará - afirmó Tomoyo Lo mismo pienso yo - suspiró Shaoran mirando a la chica sonrojarse ante los comentarios de su hermano y Meiling Yo soy imparcial, creo que todas las chicas tienen una alta posibilidad de resultar ganadoras - sonrió Eriol con su tranquilidad de siempre Es cierto, tanto Rika como Chiharu y Meiling son muy bonitas también, pero nosotros seguimos apoyando a Sakura, ¿No Li? - pregunto Tomoyo apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro del muchacho Claro - sonrió este sonrojándose - apoyaré siempre a Sakura  
  
¡Es mucho esfuerzo! - se quejó Meiling cuando se juntaron a la salida para charlar un rato antes de irse Si, es demasiada gimnasia - le siguió Chiharu Yo creo que estará muy bien - terminó Sakura Eso porque a ti te gusta el ejercicio, monstruo - su hermano le revolvió el cabello No me digas monstruo - chilló la pequeña Bueno, pero si queremos ganar debemos esforzarnos - sonrió Rika con su acostumbrada calma, todos se le quedaron viendo, lo que hizo que la niña se pusiera colorada Tienes toda la razón - le sonrió Tomoyo Es cierto, siempre dice cosas muy sensatas - aceptó Sakura  
  
Sakura llevaba entre sus manos un papel en el que tenía anotado los diferentes ejercicios que debía realizar y un horario para las prácticas, por suerte ninguna de ellas se le superponía con los horarios del colegio, así no tendría complicaciones.  
  
Te felicito, hija - le sonrió Fujitaka cuando volvieron a casa Muchas gracias papá - le abrazó la pequeña Sabía que lo conseguirías - el hombro apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de la niña Yo creo que al pobre hombre le dio lastima y por eso la eligió - rió Touya No seas malo hermano - se quejó Sakura Touya, deberías estar feliz por tu hermana Si, claro que lo estoy, aunque se me hace extraño que un monstruo haya pasado a la siguiente categoría ¡Que malo eres! - la niña salió a perseguirlo mientras el muchacho iba a refugiarse a su cuarto  
  
Meiling volvía caminando al lado de su primo, estaba demasiado feliz, por lo que mezclaba sus pasos con saltitos o pequeños giros, y gritos de alegría.  
  
Ojalá que pueda ganar - dijo casi rogando la pequeña - ¿Cuento con tu apoyo? - le sonrió Sabes que siempre apoyaré a Sakura Esa Kinomoto - refunfuñó molesta - pero bueno, no puedo quejarme Aunque siempre te tendré un gran cariño, y por eso, también cuentas con mi apoyo Muchas gracias, que lindo - Meiling abrazó ligeramente a Shaoran y siguieron caminando  
  
Chiharu fue hasta su casa acompañada de Yamasaki, mientras que en el camino este le contaba la historia (falsa, claro está) del modelaje, y Chiharu suspiraba esperando a que terminara.  
  
Entonces, así fue como empezaron a modelar las mujeres de la antigua China ¡Oh! Que bien - dijo Chiharu animada, ya que por fin había terminado de hablar Si, es una historia muy interesante - le sonrió su compañero, la niña se quedó callada ¿Estás feliz de que haya pasado? - le preguntó la niña mirándolo a los ojos  
  
¿Yo? - preguntó inocentemente el chico Si, vos - le remarcó Ah, yo, pues... - hizo una leve pausa - ¿Te he contado la historia de las plumas de los pájaros? - dijo levantando una pequeña y brillante pluma del suelo del parque - antes, los pájaros usaban hojas ¡Ya vas a ver! - Chiharu comenzó a sacudirlo tomándolo de los hombros  
  
Rika caminaba tranquilamente junto a Eriol, que había decidido acompañarla hasta su casa, ya que no había estado con nadie, ya que todos en su familia tenían asuntos que atender, pero habían confiado que ella iba a estar bien, al menos estaba con sus amigas.  
  
¿Estás feliz de haber pasado? - le preguntó el chico de cabello negro azulado Claro, me siento realmente muy feliz - le sonrió la pequeña ¿Por qué decidiste entrar al concurso? - aunque este ya sabía la respuesta Es que ... - la niña se puso colorada - solo quería participar - terminó diciendo poco convencida Disculpa, pero solo puedo acompañarte hasta aquí, ¿No te importa verdad? Es que tengo mucha prisa - se disculpó Eriol No hay problema, solo faltan unas cuadras - le dijo la niña convencida Entonces, nos vemos pronto, me quedaré en la ciudad unos días - Eriol la saludó con la mano Adios Hiragizawa - le saludó ella, mientras él salía corriendo y siguió caminando, mirando el suelo, hasta que chocó contra alguien, pocos pasos después de haberse despedido del muchacho - Lo siento mucho, no estaba prestando atención - se disculpó Sasaki - una voz la interrumpió de sus pensamientos, era el profesor Terada Profesor Terada - dijo con una leve alarma en la voz - ¡Muy buenos días! - saludó cordialmente Muy buenos días para ti - le saludó él - ¿Qué haces por aquí? Voy hacia mi casa - explicó ella ¿De donde vienes? - preguntó él mirándola divertido ante el sonrojo de la niña Vengo del concurso Super M Teens - explicó ella sin mirarlo a los ojos ¿Si? ¿Pasaste la primera ronda? - preguntó él realmente interesado Si, por suerte - ella sonrió Te felicito, ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa y seguimos charlando? - ofreció Claro, me encantaría - dijo ella y empezaron a caminar  
  
Notas de la autora: ¡¡Hola, hola, hola!! ¿Cómo han estado? Pues yo, bien dentro de todos los pequeños problemas cotidianos. ¿Qué tal ha quedado el capítulo? Pues yo creo que bastante interesante, en especial por el final. Me encanta la parejita Rika - Terada aunque no se si la pondré como oficial o no. Este capítulo está dedicado a Tsubashi, Miss Asakura, Rika y Sailor 60. ¡¡Gracias por apoyarme!! Como saben, los personajes de CCSakura no me pertenecen son de las genias del grupo Clamp, no hago esto con fines de lucro. Comentarios, dudas, pedidos, análisis científicos, amenazas de muerte o lluvias de changuitos de supermercado a maritemar@gigared.com ¡¡Dejen review!! 


End file.
